Naruto: Let's Have Some Fun!
by wei2vile
Summary: FemNaruto died and ends up in the afterlife but in the wrong area that could turn a pure soul into a fighter that loves to fight and fights with anyone and ends up fighting someone that is like her. Rater M for a reason.


Vile here.

This is my take of having a FemNaruto in the bleach world.

Usually I would put her in as a loyal subordinate under a captain, but I had this idea that I just had to write down.

Usually people would put Naruto both male or female under Soi fon's, Shuunsei's, Yamamoto's, or Kyoraku's command. Sometimes they would make Naruto the captain or something like that, but when I thought of another captain I had to put her under his command and add more history to the two.

You probably guess who the captain is by the summary.

This is just a small chapter to see how this would lead up to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Life in the Afterlife

It's been some time now since she died.

Five weeks to be precise and she doesn't like it one bit.

The place she is in is infested by brawlers, killers, gangsters and any kind of scum that the place has to offer.

The first day she spent time in this place is that she used what she learned when she was alive to hide from dangerous people. How she got food, she steals what she can and sleeps where she can and any kind of opportunity she has. The following week she is constantly been followed by bandits with katanas who were trying to locate her.

Why were they trying to follow her, because she beat the crap out of the wrong person who was apparently the ring leader of a small gang.

After only 5 weeks she is already surrounded by all of the small little gang that she was causing trouble to them every since she died and is already causing trouble.

"You thought you can get away from what you have done you bitch didn't you!" The gang leader shouted as his men draw their swords and surrounded the girl.

The girl in question is actually a woman that is 5' 10", slender, spiky short black hair with sky piercing blue eyes and is wearing a blue kimono that hugs around her curves.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" She asked the gang leader who just got angry at that remark.

"Forget it! I changed my mind of keeping you alive as a slave so I might as well kill you!" He charged the woman with his sword and swiped at her whom she ducked underneath the swipe and grabs his wrist and uses his own sword to cut his throat open with the sword still in his hands. He thrashed around but the girl kicked him away but held his sword in her hand and the leader was soon dead from the lack of oxygen and loss of blood. She looked around to see the gang members advancing on her.

"You guys really want to go through with this?" She asked them as they got themselves ready to fight. When they advanced on her she couldn't help but feel excited and thrilled to fight. At first she was scared when she didn't have her strength when she is alive and now she has retained her reflexes and fighting moves, she can fight back. So now she wants to fight back and go all out.

With speeds she once had when she was alive she appeared in front of one of her attackers and decked him in the face and grabs his sword with her open hand and slice opens his throat with the first sword she took from the leader. The other men just charged in on her with weapons drawn, she held her opponents sword and used it to parry a swipe and countered with a sweep to the stomach and up the chest thus killing him. She let her left hand stance go low and her right hand the same as the left but in reverse grip. It felt so right to her to be in this stance.

One guy took a vertical slice and Naruto just block it with her left sword and countered by impaling him in the chest with her right. She continued on with either blocking or parrying attacks and then use counter attacks which either kills them or seriously injures them. During her fighting, she felt like her swords were her own. She didn't notice the changes or the extra weight. She had two sheathes tied to her side hips and one sheathe is silver and the other is black. The katanas in her hands were both equal length while one handle is black with silver diamond patterns, while the other katana is the opposite with a silver handle with black diamond pattern, the guard is shaped like a four point shuriken shaped like a fang.

It came down to one on one fight as the woman stood in her stance as the guy she is facing is shacking in fear. Around her lays bodies of the gang she was messing with as their corpses shows open gashes and blood spilling out. The final gang member was violent shaking and turned around to flee but the woman didn't allow him to take another step away from her. Time seems to slow down when she advanced on him, like her previous victims she did a cross strike on his back. Once she was sure that each one of them is dead she sheathes her swords and walked away from the field.

After some distance away she realized something.

"Why am I keeping these swords?" She asked herself as she eyed the two swords on her hip. _It is a piece of work indeed._ She thought and weighted it then did some practice swings she learned from the time she was alive. "It's perfect." She sheathes it and unsheathes the black one. _It feels so... so exhilarating. _Naruto thought as she unsheathes her silver katana and held them both. She did a few katas she remembered when she was alive and started practicing; it would be wise to know how to wield a sword.

Five months later

It took five months to learn that she is in Soul Society or Rukongai to be precise, the Zaraki district to be even more precise.

She learned that she had to fight possibly ever day with a few of those bandits and more crime bosses. She nearly got killed a couple of times. The entire time she has been fighting with her silver katana, when someone stronger fights her she will have to use both of her swords. The silver katana is meant for defence and weak quick attacks, while the black katana is the heavy hitter and fast precision attacks like counter attacks or maybe it is just her style of fighting. She learned that she can connect both katanas together by the handles to turn it into a sword staff that opened up a more range of practice.

Her time in the Zaraki district has been a learning experience. For instance she has to keep an eye open when she sleeps and she already learned how to keep an eye open when she was alive. The second is always keep up your guard, always keep your senses sharp and keep your weapons close. It is always safe than sorry. The third thing she learn is to not feel sympathy, sorry or pity for others. If you have food, eat it, you'll need it more than others. Out there it is best to look out for yourself. The last thing she learned is to never underestimate your opponents. If there is a woman in front of you and holding two katanas and knows how to use them, you will die.

That is why she is killing more of these so called bandits.

A horizontal cut up that sliced a man in half, a sweep slice cutting a man's upper body off, a thrust impaling a man's heart, a parry and a strike across the torso, duck and sweep cut.

Those were moves she had done after she wiped out another gang and she was getting bored. These guys just don't give her an enough challenge.

Her day starts like roam around and kill some poor loser that thought he can earn a quick buck mugging her, continue to roam around and kill the next loser, take whatever they have, if they have food eat it. Roam around, if she meets a gang and they are protecting their base, kill them, eat and sleep in the base and roam around again.

This was all she has been doing ever since she got her swords and it was getting really boring to her.

She sighed after she had slaughter another group of bandits or gang, whatever they call themselves. She sheathed her silver sword and walked away until she heard a laugh that echoed in the nearby forest and went to find the source.

The laughter was getting louder and it sounded male and he sounded like he was having fun. Along the way she smelt a familiar smell that she was accustomed to.

The smell of blood.

When she found what she was looking for she saw a huge man with a muscular, wild and aggressive appearance. The first thing she noticed is that the power he was releasing which she learned is called reiatsu and he has a shit loud of it. If she had to compare his with hers than she would say that this man would easily over power her so easily. The next is the scar on his left side of his face and the huge grin as he was killing the men around him.

When the fight was over he finally noticed the woman watching the fight.

"You finally noticed." The woman said as she had to duck underneath the sword he attacked with. The sword he is carrying is a long nodachi that looked chipped with a guard that extends up and down to the blade and the handle looked like it was wrapped in bandages.

She drawn her silver sword a made a sweep cut across his chest drawing blood. The man stopped as he examined his wound.

"Tch, not bad woman." He said as he attacked the woman again and she parried the blade and felt huge amount of pressure just parrying that sword. If she took that hit directly then she would have her sword completely destroyed.

"Damn it." The woman said before she drawn her black sword and fought with this huge beast.

"Let's have some fun!" He shouted as he did a downward strike at the woman as she crossed her swords together to block the sword. The moment the sword impacted with hers, she created a crater underneath her feet and she knew that this man is definitely stronger than her. "Come on, you should enjoy this fight while you can!" He shouted as he continued to overpower her. She jumped back to get away from her position as she watched his sword create a dust cloud.

"Man this guy is strong." She said as she got ready to fight.

"Don't hold back! Fight like your life depends on it!" The crazy man yelled out as the woman narrowed her eyes as both charged at each other.

It must have been an hour now since she started her fight with this crazy man. She found out that he is fast and strong… and really, _really_ hard to kill. No matter how many times she cut him up he keeps coming back for more. She too is in a bad shape, she has some scratches and open wounds on her arms, legs, chest and face.

All in all, she is enjoying this fight along with him and he too looks like he was enjoying the fight, because he his laughing to his heart contents.

"Now this is fun. It's been a long time since I had this much fun." The man said as he had a wicked grin on his face and Naruto had to laugh as well.

"I have to admit, I never fought this hard before." She said as she looked at the man and she too grin at him. "But it sure is fun. What is your name?" She asked wanting to know this man's name whether she lives or not.

"I never had a name. You woman, what is yours." The man asked as his reiatsu began to flow around him in its sickening yellow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as she allowed her reiatsu surround her as well in a grey colour.

Both let their reiatsu flow skyward as the man's reiatsu manifested a yellow skull and Naruto's reiatsu manifested a canine like creature as both charged at each other and swiped when they were both close causing an explosion in the area.

When the dust cleared Naruto had her swords in front of her along with the crazy man.

Naruto smiled as she stood up straight before looking back at the man. "It's been fun." She said before both of her swords shattered into little pieces along a spray of blood flowing out of her wound on her side causing her to collapsed and fall under unconscious.

"You're not half bad woman." The man said just before a huge gash appeared on his side but not making him fall to the ground. He looked over to his opponent and notice that she was still alive. He chuckled and left hoping that this woman will survive and give him another challenge.

With Naruto

The first thing she noticed is that the area is a bamboo forest with a small mountain behind her.

"Am I dead?" She asked herself and stood up. The wounds she had fighting that crazy person were gone. "I must be dead."

"_You're not dead."_ Naruto looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman with white long hair up top on the mountain. She had on a white kimono and hakama with black samurai armour. Her hair is in a long braid with bangs covering her yellow slitted eyes and has red eye liner.

"**You're unconscious."** She looked to the side of the woman and saw a huge black wolf on her side. It's almost as tall as her with its fur wild and crazy with sharp claws and fangs. She noticed that the eyes of the wolf were blue.

"So that man didn't kill me." Naruto asked as the two nodded. "Well I can at least get stronger before fighting him again." Naruto said liking the fight she had with that man.

"_That is unlikely."_ The woman said as she stood up and walked over to Naruto as the wolf followed and both position themselves beside Naruto's sides.

"**You were lucky that man held back or we wouldn't be having this meeting." **The wolf said as he sat down.

"_You don't have the power to fight him again. Your wounds are severe and you might die any minute now."_ The woman told her as she gave Naruto a stern look. _"You need or you will die."_

"So what, I am already dead." Naruto said as both looked at her with their stern look. "If I am meant to die here than I die." Naruto said as she looked carefully at the woman on her right first then over to the wolf on her left. "Unless you got a reason for me to be here then get it over with already." She said with a hint of wildness in her eyes that looked feral deep inside.

Both the woman and wolf looked at each other before the wolf nodded to the woman.

"_So be it."_ She said just before she was engulfed by white reiatsu as the wolf was now engulfed in black reiatsu.

"_I am your shield!" _The Woman said as her reiatsu flowed to Naruto.

"**I am your sword!"** The Wolf said as both of their reiatsu engulfed Naruto

"_**Remember our name and bring death upon your prey!"**_ Both the wolf and woman said at the same time.

The next thing Naruto knew she is lying where she last fought. She tried to move her body but noticed sharp pain engulfed her as the wounds from her earlier battle hit her like a ton of bricks. Then like she was told by that woman in white she passed out.

Next morning she woke up better than ever.

She checked over the wounds she had fighting that man and saw that her skin is free of scratches and gashes. She is totally grateful that she still has fast healing she had in her previous life.

"Now… where did he go?" Naruto asked herself as she began wondering around the Zaraki District.

Along the way she killed many more of those bandits that tried to kill her and again she is getting fed up with killing weaklings.

And just like many times she is again surrounded.

"You guys sure don't know how to quit don't you." She eyed the men around her as she unsheathed both of her blades. "I might as well go all out."

"Ever since that man left the district it has been easy running this place without worrying about him." One of the men said that gained her attention.

"The huge man with a long nodachi?" Naruto asked as the men smiled knowing that it would be an easy run with him gone. "So he left the district."

"All that is left is you." A man said as the men advanced on her slowing trying to box her in.

"I might as well get this over with." She said as she connected both of her katanas at the pummel.

"_The Silver wolf bathes in the moonlight." _Naruto said as she was engulfed in white reiatsu as the men felt heavy.

"**The Shadow wolf howls to the moon!" **The area got heavier as she is engulfed with black reiatsu that is fighting over the white.

"_**Shikon Getsuei!" **_Naruto was soon engulfed by grey reiatsu as it dispersed

In Naruto's hand is a Dual Naginata that is five feet long. The handle is one foot half that one half is white and the other black. One end is a one foot quarter black blade that has black wild fur as a guard and the other is the same but in white and the white fur looked silky.

Naruto detached the blades and held one in each hand.

"Let's have some fun!" Naruto said taking a page of that man she fought the other day.

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it.

A small chapter but a chapter anyways.

I was going to continue on but I need to think where this would lead, like should I make Naruto into a female version of Kenpachi or Kill Kenpachi and take the name for herself... It would be better if she is just like Kenpachi and is under his command.

As for her Zanpakto.

Shikon Getsuei – Moonlight Fang

Just like the story it is more on the wolf side.

The Stories I read from others is that they use dragons, foxes, princesses and wind based swords, so I will go on a wolf based sword.

If you like review or make suggestions.

Well time the next chapter.


End file.
